


Destiny

by Fierceawakening



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28289718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierceawakening/pseuds/Fierceawakening
Summary: For Twelvetide Drabbles 2020. Not sure how festive Brooding Villainous Superfamily is but color prompts are perfect for them. The first prompt was even "Violet," so here, have Thanos being Thanos.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4
Collections: Twelvetide Drabbles 2020





	Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "Violet."
> 
> Also: more people should do this! The organization they're donating to this year is a great one. :-) (Hi guys!)
> 
> Thanks to Sidetic for reminding me the word "destiny" exists.

Thanos looks down at his palms. Even the skin there is pale purple. Strange. Wrong.

Many beings on many worlds notice such differences. The color of one’s skin. The shimmer of another’s carapace. That this one has scales where that one has fur. Some of them fight wars over such things. Some exterminate civilizations. 

But more than his color is different. His people were tall; he towered above them. Muscles stretched the skin of his arms, though he preferred to read and think.

Now he is the warrior those mutations promised. 

A bringer of death who saves life from itself.


End file.
